Broken Future, Forgotten Past
by nocoldwater
Summary: Jack Sparrow once lived in London, when he is called back to the city of his youth, he finds himself in all to familiar territory. Surrounded by once familiar things, he is soon haunted by a troubled past he sailed away from so long ago...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own the characters from Sweeney Todd. The storyline however is mine!**

**AN: Ok, so I'm taking a break from Batman stuff to write this. Basically, this is a crossover between Pirates of the Caribbean (more specifically Captain Jack Sparrow) and Sweeney Todd. Please just give it a chance, this is only the first chapter after all. And feel free to let me know what you think with a quick review! Thanks!**

"There's no place like London," Jack Sparrow said to himself as he stepped onto the dock, looking around and taking in the scenery: the royal marines standing around on guard and the women in their fancy dresses and corsets. He paused to take a swing from his bottle to find it empty. "Why's the rum always gone?" he wondered aloud.

As if to answer his concern for lack of rum, about twenty feet away from him, he saw the bartender place a new sign in the window. It read, "WE NOW SERVE RUM." Jack practically sprinted into the bar, ran to the counter, and ordered the largest glass he could of rum. "Aahh…now that is refreshing, even for being in London," Jack murmured as he gulped down his rum allowing a comforting warmth to overwhelm his body.

When he finished, he slammed his glass onto the bar top, tossed the bartender a gold coin, and waltzed to the door. He held up his arm to deflect the blazing setting sun out of his eyes and decided he would wander these once familiar streets to find somewhere to lay his head for the night and maybe something to eat. As he headed down the street looking for somewhere to eat and an inn, he began humming to himself, "Yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"

Jack barely even paid attention to where he was walking. His feet knew where he was going even if the rest of him didn't. He knew his way around London, he used to live here before the love of the sea took hold and he hit the seven seas to become a pirate. He nearly walked into a half drunk woman. He stopped just in time, but she turned around anyways, "Hey, don't I know you?" she asked.

"Umm…no, I don't believe you do," Jack said as he began to back away.

"No, you look very familiar to me," she continued.

"Never seen you before in my life, Miss. Besides, I don't even live in London nor have I even set foot near here."

Then out of nowhere, she slapped him. "Don't try to lie. I don't recall your name, but I'm sure that I've seen you before. And if I recognized you, you'd better tread carefully around these parts…" she trailed off as she went into a fit of laughter. Apparently someone had had a bit too much to drink. Jack was a bit spooked by her comment though and he scampered quickly away down a side alley to get to the next street and away from the woman as quickly as possible.

Jack was surprised at how well he could still maneuver through these streets. Or maybe it was more surprise at how little the city had changed in that many years. Either way, it wasn't long before Jack found himself on Fleet Street, staring at the storefront of one Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop.

Jack inhaled quickly when he realized where he was. A strange feeling seemed to wash over Jack, there was something "fishy" about this place, but he didn't have any idea what that was. All he knew is that he didn't like that feeling. Why had his feet carried him here? He knew that he should probably turn around and run away from this place as fast as he could and not look back again. But that strange feeling seemed to have frozen him in place, his feet wouldn't move, almost as if they were glued to the street.

He was staring at the storefront, frozen in place, all these crazy thoughts in his head, when the door of the pie shop opened. A man stepped out. He was about the same height, but extremely pale, with dark black hair with a white streak in it. Jack swallowed hard, something seemed oddly familiar about him.

The man just nodded at Jack and pushed passed him. He headed for the stairs that lead to the room over the pie shop. Jack started to follow him, but the man noticed. He turned around so fast that it caught Jack by surprise causing Jack to leap back in shock.

The man just stared at Jack, seeming to survey his slightly "grungy" appearance. Then he seemed to notice the braided beard on Jack's chin, for the only thing he spoke was, "How about a shave?"

"What?!?!" Jack exclaimed in utter bewilderment.

The man didn't say a word. He just turned on his heel, and stalked up the stairs and retreated into the room above the pie shop, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews from chapter one!! I do appreciate the feedback and knowing if it seems like a worthy idea to build on or not. I won't be able to update this one very often, but I'll try to do regular updates for you guys. Anyway, on with the story...and please take five seconds to review :)**

Jack briefly debated going up to see more about this strange man, but he quickly changed his mind. Using his better judgment for once. He just got that feeling that something wasn't "right" about that man, and what sort of question is 'how about a shave' anyways? Jack thought to himself. Instead he played stubborn as well, turning on his heel in the same fashion as the pale man had, and stalked away from the staircase, and entered the pie shop.

Jack looks around the mostly empty pie shop as the door slams behind him, causing the woman behind the counter to jump and look up. She gasped, "A customer!"

Jack remained motionless, cocking his head to one side in puzzlement.

This woman wore tattered clothes and seemed a bit familiar to Jack, but he couldn't place it. She came around the counter singing, "Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a fright, I almost thought you were a ghost. All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks. Did you come in for a pie sir?"

Jack had been backed into sitting at one of the tables. "Uh, actually, I'm more just looking for somewhere to stay for the night," he said as Mrs. Lovett placed a fresh pie in front of him.

Mrs. Lovett stopped her song. "Well, I have a vacancy upstairs if you'd be interested."

"No you don't," Jack said with a drunken hiccup.

"Oh?" Mrs. Lovett questioned.

"Yeah, I saw some guy go up there. He must live there or something."

Mrs. Lovett laughed lightly. "Well they do say the place is haunted, so you must've seen a ghost."

"No! It wasn't a ghost. He was fully alive and everything! He asked me if I wanted a shave."

"Black hair with a white streak? Really pale?"

"Yes! See, even you know him!"

"No, I knew him. But Sweeney Todd is long gone. Been nearly eighteen years. You've simply seen a ghost, or else had too much to drink. Come on, I'll show you upstairs," Mrs. Lovett said, leading Jack Sparrow to the door.

Jack Sparrow followed Mrs. Lovett up the stairs and into the loft above the pie shop. Jack peered cautiously around her into the extremely dusty apartment. It looked as if no one had entered that place for at least twenty years.

"See, completely abandoned, no one lives here," Mrs. Lovett said, waving her hand to encompass the entire room.

Jack stepped from around her, still stepping carefully around the room. "Alright, I suppose I'll just stay."

"Excellent," Mrs. Lovett said, clapping her hands together. "I'll leave you to settle in then, Mr?"

"Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," she said, bidding him good-bye as she exited and headed back downstairs.

Jack moved slowly across the room, examining every inch of it. He came to the little table with a mirror standing behind it. Clearly a makeshift armoire or something, Jack thought. But that's when he noticed what was lying on the table. It was a small, beautifully carved box. Jack picked it up and slowly opened it. Inside, lay four silver razor blades. So a barber used to live here, Jack thought as he examined them.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind Jack, "What do you think you're doing in here?"

Jack spun around to be face to face with the same man from earlier. The man that Mrs. Lovett had referred to as Sweeney Todd. Jack gulped and set the box of razor blades down on the table. "S-Sorry," Jack stuttered.

"OUT! GET OUT!!!" Sweeney thundered. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise at this man's loud outburst. Jack quickly made his way to the door.

"OUT NOW!" Sweeney shouted, pointing at the door as Jack threw it open.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Jack said as he exited and ran down the stairs so fast that he nearly tripped down them a few times.

Mrs. Lovett appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "What's going on? What's all this shouting and running about?"

Jack paused, "You're wrong! Sweeney Todd does live up there. I saw him. I'm not staying here. I'm gonna find an inn or something."

Mrs. Lovett watched as Jack made his way down the street into the darkness. Then she turned and looked up at the old barbershop in wonder. She knew Sweeney was long gone, so what could that man have possibly seen that had spooked him so bad?

Jack made his way through the streets of London, constantly casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. He nearly crashed into a poor beggar woman who was singing, "Alms! Alms out for a miserable woman!"

She looked down at Jack lying on the ground because he fell while she moved out of the way to avoid being trampled. Jack got up slowly, dusting himself off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold coin. He examined it a moment in the dim light and then placed it quickly into her outstretched hand, pulling his back quickly as if he just touched something that might bite.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Thank you, kind sir."

Jack nodded once and turned away from her to begin making his way down another once familiar street. That was until she spoke again, "I saw him too."

Jack spun around and eyed her suspiciously. She could just be talking crazy, Jack thought to himself.

Then she spoke again, "Mr. Todd, that barber. I saw him."

Jack raised his eyebrows, still unsure if he should believe her. He remained silent and just watched her.

She came closer to him, getting as close to his face as she could, though she was only able to reach his chin. "And if I were you I'd stay away from Fleet Street. That Mrs. Lovett is the devil's wife and her pies, don't touch those."

"Why?" Jack asked, backing away from her.

"What she puts in them is human flesh," the beggar woman said. "Beware of keeping her company," she whispered as she moved on down the street, taking up her song once more, "Alms! Alms out for a pitiful woman!"

Jack remained frozen in his place, alone in the dark London streets, watching the woman, wondering if she was crazy or not…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First off, thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys rock and I really do appreciate the feedback more than you know! Now, I know this chapter is like super short and probably not that great, but please bear with me. This is NOT an easy story to write and develop by no means. I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer and everything...sorry. Please take five seconds to review though if you don't mind! **

Jack awoke the next morning to find himself in the dusty loft above the pie shop. Clearly his feet had carried him back there after his run-in with the beggar woman although he had no recollection of returning.

Jack looked around the room in confusion. How? How did I end up here again? he wondered. Then he thought of Sweeney Todd and his anger the last time he found Jack in his room. Jack leapt out of bed, grabbed his effects, and bolted for the door fearing another confrontation.

As Jack reached his hand out for the doorknob, there came a knock. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as he backed away from the door. Then Mrs. Lovett's voice sounded from the other side, "Hello? Captain?"

Jack sighed in relief that it wasn't Mr. Todd. He approached the door again and flung it open. "Good morning, Mrs. Lovett," Jack greeted.

"Morning, love," she said, stepping into the room. "So decide that you really were overreacting?"

"Overreacting?" Jack questioned.

"About seeing Mr. Todd. I've never seen anyone freak out as much as you over seeing a ghost, or thinking you saw one."

"Are you trying to say I'm crazy? You've never seen him, have you?"

"No, I've never seen him but I've felt his presence. Of course, that's usually just me reminiscing those however-many years ago though," Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"So you are saying that I'm crazy."

"No, I'm saying that my mind plays tricks on me when I remember him," Mrs. Lovett said as a blank stare crossed her eyes as if she had entered another place and time.

"Well, I've never known a Mr. Sweeney Todd, so it can't be that," Jack spoke, drawing Mrs. Lovett from her memories.

"I suppose, sir."

Mrs. Lovett made her way towards the door. "Would you like a spot of breakfast, Captain Sparrow?" she asked, gently rubbing her fingertips over the top of his hand.

Jack stared at her with slight apprehension as he remembered the beggar woman's warning about her. She returned a puzzled expression. When he still didn't move, she walked over and took his hand, "Come on, love," and led him down the stairs.

As Mrs. Lovett prepared breakfast for Jack, he sat there absentmindedly watching her. She spoke, "So what brings you to London anyways?"

Jack was pulled from his thoughts and his longing for the sea. "Oh, well, err, I'm not really sure to be honest."

"How can you travel to a city such as this and _not_ know why you came?"

"I…don't…know," Jack said, drifting back to a far off time.

Mrs. Lovett withdrew him from his thoughts once more as she put a plate of eggs in front of him. Jack made a face, remembering the really bad eggs that came when aboard a ship. She patiently waited at his left for him to try them. As he raised the fork to his mouth, he frowned and thought a little prayer, as he tasted them. They weren't that bad. He smiled as best he could at Mrs. Lovett to make her feel better. They may not have been as bad as the ones from his ship, but they still weren't very good.

As he finished eating as quickly as he could (he couldn't taste them as much if he ate them fast), Mrs. Lovett suggested that he go out in London, maybe he could find out why he came. Jack nodded, it wasn't a horrid idea as long as he didn't bump into Sweeney again...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey all!!! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry it has taken me FOREVER to get another chapter up for this story! I had been really busy with school and stuff and then I had some serious writer's block on this story (trust me, this is a tough one to write). I apologize for the delay and I will do my best to update a bit more frequently now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter (and thanks for all the reviews too....please keep them coming)! :)**

Jack Sparrow stepped out of the tiny pie shop on Fleet Street into the blinding sunlight. He squinted and blinked trying to adjust. Still somehow better on a ship, Jack thought as he held up his hand to shadow his face.

He glanced around and shrugged. Then he began his stroll through the streets of London. He didn't really know where he was going nor did he know what he was looking for. Yet somehow his feet seemed to know exactly where they wanted to take him.

As Jack walked into the town square, he noticed Sweeney Todd on the stage. He swallowed hard, but remained at the back of the crowd hoping Todd wouldn't spot him there. It seemed that Mr. Todd had been declared the winner of some sort of contest between barbers. Todd looked happy, but had a rather malicious glint in his eyes that gave Jack chills.

Jack decided to get away before Sweeney would possible spot him so he turned on his heel and took off down the nearest alleyway. Breathing hard, Jack checked over his shoulder to be certain he wasn't being followed. He wasn't. He continued along his path, but insisted on casting a backwards glance every few feet.

That was when Jack realized he was being paranoid. "Need to calm down, Jackie, just calm down," Jack said to himself. "Maybe some rum will take the edge off," he muttered as he spotted the bar.

Jack drained about five mugs of rum before slamming it down on the counter and standing up to leave. He was just a bit tipsy as he stumbled toward the door, but at least he felt a bit better. It's also nice not having Elizabeth around to get rid of the rum, he thought with a grin as he ran the back of his hand across his mouth to rid his lips of any excess liquid.

Jack made his way back through the streets of London back towards Fleet Street. He still wasn't sure why he was in this place, but somehow felt it had something to do with Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop and Mr. Todd.

As he stopped to wonder about what sort of connection he could possibly have to Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd, Jack began to wonder if he really had to be here. Why couldn't he just hop aboard a ship and sail away from this… place?

That's an excellent idea, Jackie! Why should you stay here if you don't have to? No one said you had to stay, so let's get out of here and back on the open ocean. Jack made his way to the harbor.

Upon reaching it, he couldn't find his small boat he had traveled here in. Of course, it would've been so much easier had he had the _Pearl_ but that was currently in the possession of his mutinous first mate, Barbossa.

No matter, Jack thought. I'll just commandeer a ship, that works too. Jack began searching the harbor for a docked ship with no one around that was fairly simple to man with one man. Unfortunately, he wasn't having much luck.

Just when he was about to give up hope, he spotted exactly what he was looking for. Ok, so it wasn't _exactly_ what he wanted, but it would do. It was a smaller vessel, but could easily be crewed by one. Could it probably catch the _Pearl_? Doubtful, but it could get him to Tortuga where he could find a faster vessel with a larger crew.

Jack snuck aboard the ship and prepared it for departure. He pulled up the anchors and readied the sails to take him away from this place. However, the ship wouldn't move. There was a steady breeze that was more than enough to get the ship moving, but it wasn't.

Jack grumbled under his breath when the wind finally caught in the sails and the ship began to move. Jack jumped for joy, "Ha! Not keeping me in this place!"

But Jack didn't make it very far, only to the mouth of the harbor. That's when something strange happened. It seemed that the boat steered itself and began moving backwards taking him to its spot at port. Jack screamed and tried to fight the motions with all his might at the helm, but it didn't help.

When the ship came to rest in its location at the dock again, Jack groaned. The anchors dropped. "What the hell is going on here?" Jack wondered aloud as he reached in his pocket to take out his trusty compass.

He flipped the compass open to see the dial spinning out of control. "What the hell?" he said again, slamming it shut. He tried opening it again, but it was still doing that spinning thing. He shook it, trying to make it stop, but it wouldn't.

"Well fine!" he huffed, slamming it shut again and shoving it back in his pocket. "I'll just stay here until I figure out whatever the hell it is I'm supposed to figure out!" he yelled to no one in particular as he jumped down onto the dock and stormed away from the ships at port.


End file.
